


An Unexpected Miracle <3

by Tiamo4ever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Botton Kuroko, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Pregnant Kuroko, Some "Out of Character" Moments, Top Kise, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamo4ever/pseuds/Tiamo4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning from their honeymoon, Kuroko seems to have come down with stomach flu. However after about a week and a half he is showing no signs of improvement and is taken to the hospital. Once his test results came back the doctor informed Kise and Kuroko that he is not suffering from the stomach flu, he is suffering from morning sickness.That's right...Kuroko Tetsuya is pregnant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kise awoke to the sound of birds chirping as the golden sunshine streamed through their bedroom window, it looked like it was going to be a beautiful Saturday. The blonde rolled onto his side and gazed upon his new husband  who was sleeping soundly. His light blue hair a was a mess as usual, which was odd since Kuroko was still in the exact same position and when he fell asleep last night. Kise chuckled quietly to himself as he scouted closer to Kuroko wrapping him arms around the sleeping bluenette so that they were now spooning. Last night the two of them had gotten home from their two week long honeymoon in Paris, which had been the blondes idea. He claimed that there would be nothing more romantic then spending their honeymoon in the city of love. Kuroko would have preferred a much simpler honeymoon but after seeing that Kise truly had his heart set on Paris, the bluenette just couldn't say no. It turned out to be amazing. They went sightseeing and shopping during the day, had dinner in several different romantic restaurants, and made passionate love every single night. Everything about it was truly perfect. The two of them were planning on using this weekend to readjust and settle back into their typical routine come Monday morning.  
   
It would have been a great way to spend their weekend except for one problem, Kuroko had a splitting headache. The bluenette had woken up when Kise wrapped his arms around him and once his mind was conscious he realized his head was killing him. Kuroko kept his eyes closed knowing that the sunlight would only make his head more uncomfortable. Kise assuming that Kuroko was still asleep decided to wake him up in a playful manner.  
   
"Kruokocchi, it's time to wake up." The blonde whispered. He then began to playfully nibble and kiss Kuroko's ear. Kuroko's ears were one of his sensitive spots and usually this would have been a sure fire way to ensure that the couple had morning sex. However Kuroko's headache was far too bad to allow that, as Kise continued to nibble the bluenette's ear Kuroko's whole body tensed up as he suddenly became nauseous.  
   
"Kise-kun, please stop." Kuroko said. "I'm not feeling very well this morning."  
   
"Eeh, what's wrong? Are you ok?" The blonde asked as he sat up ready to help Kuroko in anyway he could.  
   
"I have a terrible headache...and I think I'm going to be-" But before the bluenette finished his sentence he bolted out of bead and into their bathroom, where he immediately began throwing up. Kise, being concerned, got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to comfort his sick husband. Kise sat down on the floor next to Kuroko and rubbed his back as bluenette threw up three more times. Once he was finished Kuroko took a few squares of toilet paper to wipe his mouth; while he did this Kise got Kuroko a glass of water. Kuroko took a sip and swished it around for a minute to help remove the taste of vomit from his mouth, after spitting it out Kuroko set the glass aside and Kise helped him back to bed.

Kuroko climbed back into bed and laid down, Kise adjusted the blankets so that the bluenette was tucked in. Kise then got the waste basket out of the bathroom and placed on the floor next to Kuroko's side of the bed; just in case Kuroko felt like he was going to be sick again. Kise then sat down on the bed next to Kuroko and ran his fingers his messy blue hair.  
   
"I'm sorry Kise-kun." Kuroko said quietly  
   
"Shh. There is no need to apologise Kurokocchi." Kise reassured. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Kise asked. He hated seeing his sweet Kurokocchi feeling sick.  
   
"No thank you Kise-kun, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep for now." Kuroko said.  
   
"Alright. I'll come and check on you in a little while." Kise said, giving Kuroko a kiss on the forehead. Before he left the room he closed the curtains so that the room wouldn't be to bright, hopefully easing the bluenette's headache a little. Kuroko drifted back to sleep a few minutes later.

 

 

~XOXO~

 

 Kuroko spent the rest of the weekend alternating between sleeping and throwing up. He had barely managed to eat anything, and what he did eat usually came right back up.  It was so hard for Kise to watch his beloved husband in such a miserable state, he was constantly worried. Kuroko didn't have a fever though, his only symptoms seemed to be headache, nausea, and slight dizziness whenever he stood up for to long. Kise wanted to take Kuroko to the doctor, but the bluenette refused, saying that it was probably just the stomach flu and he would be fine. Late Sunday evening Kagami stopped by their house to drop off Nigou. He and Aomine had been taking care of the puppy while Kise and Kuroko were on their honeymoon. Having his puppy home seemed to cheer Kuroko up a bit. 

 On Monday morning Kuroko's condition still hadn't improved. Kise was supposed to have a photo shoot today but he was far to worried about Kuroko to even consider going to work. He called his agent and asked if their was any possible way to reschedule, Kise was told that the shoot would be moved to Friday and that they couldn't do it any later than that. Kise thanked his agent and went back upstairs to check on Kuroko. The bluenette was not to happy about Kise canceling his work for today, telling Kise that it was unnecessary. Luckily for Kuroko he didn't have to worry about work, he was a novelist and worked from home anyway. The only times he had to leave the house for his work were when he was meeting with his editor, and Kuroko wouldn't be meeting him for another two weeks.

 The next couple of days were better. Kuroko's condition had improved slightly, he was now able to keep some food down and his headache didn't seem to return. However, there still was the issue of dizziness. The bluenette would still get dizzy when he stood or sat up for to long so Kise had to keep a close eye on him.  For the most part Kuroko only felt nauseous in the morning and early afternoon, by the evening he felt much better. 

 On Friday, the day of Kise's photo shoot, Kuroko had a particularly rough morning.  He started feeling well enough to sit at the kitchen table with Kise while they ate breakfast. Kuroko was having a piece of toast with raspberry jam on it, since his stomach was still being temperamental a lighter breakfast was all he could handle. The bluenette took two bits of his toast and then was hit with the overwhelming desire to throw up. He dropped the toast on the table and ran down the hall to the bathroom where he proceeded to violently throw up. After a good five or six minutes Kise helped the poor bluenette back to bed. He was tempted to call his agent and give up on this photo shoot, but Kuroko insisted he go saying that it would be rude to cancel twice. Kise reluctantly agreed to go promising that he would be back in three hours. Kuroko slept the entire time Kise was gone.

 

~XOXO~

 

It had been about a week and a half since Kuroko had come down with this flu and even though he was showing some signs of improvement he was still sick. Today however he seemed to be doing quite well. He hadn't thrown up and aside from a slight headache he was doing fine. Kuroko even felt well enough to work on his novel. He was sitting at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop when Kise entered the room.  

 "Looks like someone is feeling a bit better." Kise said as he kissed Kuroko's forehead.

 "My headache is back, but it's not to painful." Kuroko said as he went back to typing.

 "Well try not to push yourself, you're still sick after all." Kise said. "I have my fashion show today so I won't be home until late tonight. Try and take it easy, and promise you'll call if something happens, ok." Kuroko promised he would. The couple shared a goodbye kiss then Kise left and headed on his way. Before getting in his car Kise took his phone out and called Aomine.

 "What do you want?" Aomine asked.

 "You could at least say hello. God Aominecchi you are so mean, assuming I want something." Kise whined.

 "Well don't you?"

 "Well...yes but it's important." The blonde said. "I have my fashion show today and wont be home until tonight, Kurokocchi is still sick and I'm worried about leaving him alone for that long. Could you and Kagamicchi please please go and check on him later to make sure he is ok." Kise begged. Aomine knew that the blonde could be extremely persistent and whiny when it came to something he wanted to he figured it would just be easier to agree.

 "Alright."

 "Thank you Aominecchi!!" Kise squealed. then he hung up and headed off to work.

 

~XOXO~

 

Kuroko had been on his computer for the majority of the afternoon and unfortunately his headache had come back with a vengeance. All of a sudden he got incredibly dizzy and nauseous. He closed his laptop and rested his head on the table for a minute, when he felt the pain had subsided enough he slowly stood up from the table holding onto one of the other chairs for support. Nigou, who had been at Kuroko's feet became restless at the sight of his master. It was obvious that Nigou knew something wasn't right with Kuroko.

 "It's ok Nigou." Kuroko said. "I just need to lay d-" But before Kuroko finished his sentence he collapsed onto the kitchen floor, totally unconscious. Nigou whined as he nuzzled Kuroko's face trying to wake him up.

 

~XOXO~

 

"Hurry up Bakagami." Aomine said as the walked down the street to Kuroko and Kise's house.

 "Shut up we wouldn't be running late if you hadn't picked a fight with those guys back at the street ball court."

 "Whatever. Lets just get to Tetsu's." The two of them rounded the corner and walked up the path to Kise' and Kuroko's front door. Aomine used the spare key they had been given when the two love birds were on their honeymoon. Both of them paused when they heard Nigou barking loudly. Aomine quickly opened the door and the two of them rushed inside, knowing something had to be wrong because Nigou usually didn't bark like that. When they got to the kitchen they saw Kuroko passed out on the floor with Nigou running circles around the room barking.

 "Tetsu!" Aomine yelled and he got down on the floor next to the unconscious bluenette. Kuroko was even more pale then he usually was and breathing heavily. "Kagami call and ambulance!" About five minutes later the ambulance arrived and took Kuroko to the hospital. Aomine and Kagami were able to ride in the ambulance with him, mostly because Aomine threated to beat up the paramedic if he said they couldn't. They arrived at the hospital shortly after.

 

~XOXO~

 

When Kise arrived at the hospital about a hour later he was more than worried. Aomine had called him to let him know what happened. Kise had been backstage changing into his next outfit when he heard his phone ring, normally he wouldn't answer it but when he saw that it was a call from Aomine, Kise had a feeling something had happened. When Aomine told Kise that he found Kuroko passed out on the kitchen floor and that they were now at the hospital, Kise dropped his phone and ran right out of the fashion show and headed straight for the hospital. When He arrived he raced through the door frantically searching for his sweet blue haired husband. Then  he spotted Aomine and Kagami in the waiting room.

 "Aominecchi!! Kagamicchi!!" Kise yelled and he ran up to them. "Where is Kurokocchi?" The blonde was now in tears as he clung to Aomine's arm. Aomine reassured him that Kuroko was fine while Kagami went to the nurse that Kuroko's husband was here. The nurse greeted Kise and then lead him don the hall to Kuroko's room. The bluenette was hooked up to an IV and appeared to be asleep. Kise slowly walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down next to Kuroko. Kise gently took hold of Kuroko's hand and gently kissed his forehead.

 "Kise-kun?" Kuroko said as he yawned and opened his eyes.

 "Kurokocchi, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." The blonde said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 "It's ok Kise-kun."

 "No it's not! If I hadn't asked Aominecchi to check on you who knows what might have happened to you." Kise cried. "I love you Tetsuya." Kuroko knew that Kise must have been so worried about him right now, Kise only called Kuroko by his first name when he really wanted to express his love for Kuroko. Kuroko smiled and gripped Kise's hand tighter, and after a few more unnecessary apologies from Kise and reassurances from Kuroko everything seemed fine between them. Kise had positioned himself so that he was now sitting next to Kuroko and that's when Midorima knocked on the door.Midorima had been a doctor at this hospital for quite sometime and when he heard that one of the incoming patients was Kuroko Tetsuya, he quickly took on Kuroko as his patient.   

 "Midorimacchi, what's wrong with Kruokocchi?" Kise said as he shot up from the bed and ran over to the green haired doctor. 

 "Kise this is a hospital, please try to keep your voice down." Midorima said as he readjusted his glasses. "Now I have the results from some of the tests we ran. One of which came back positive. It was rather odd so we ran the test four more times just to be sure and it came back positive each time." The blonde looked worried, he was so scared to find out what was wrong with his husband. Kise went back to sitting next to Kuroko. The newlyweds held hands as they waited for Midorima to explain.

 "Kuroko, you said you thought you were experiencing  the stomach flu correct?" Kuroko nodded his head. "Well you would be wrong. It's not the flu, it's morning sickness." Kise and Kuroko looked at Midorima confused.

 

"Kuroko is pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took WAY longer than I expected it to. Work has had me pretty busy....but I finally had time to catually sit down and write this so I hope you like it :)

"Kuroko is pregnant"  
  
~XOXO~  
  
"P-pregnant?" The blonde stuttered as he slid off the edge of the hospital bed hitting the floor. "But how? Kurokocchi is a boy "  
  
"If my hypothesis is correct, and it usually is, Kuroko is what we would call a predominantly male hermaphrodite." Midorima said as he readjusted his glasses. Kise at this point had gotten up of the floor and sat back down on the edge of Kuroko's bed. The blonde and bluenette looked at Midorima with slightly confused looks on their faces.  
  
"What does that mean?" Kise asked as he took hold of Kuroko's hand.  
  
"It means that outwardly Kuroko is male, internally however he appears to have female reproductive organs. This is extremely rare, and under the proper circumstances Kuroko has the ability to conceive and carry  a child. I would have to do an ultrasound to confirm my hypothesis."  
  
"How far along is he? Is he going to be ok? What about the baby? Midorimacchi what-" Kise was becoming slightly frantic as he tried to ask every question that popped into his head all at once.  
  
"Kise calm down. One question at a time please,"  Kise was still a little wound up. On the one hand he was going to be a father. On the other hand he was worried about what could happen to Kuroko during the course of the pregnancy. It wasn't until he felt Kuroko squeeze his hand that Kise began to relax.  
  
"It would appear that Kuroko is about 3 weeks pregnant. Currently Kuroko is stable, although both of you should be aware that male pregnancy is much riskier than female pregnancy due to the fact that the male body isn't equipped  to properly care for a fetus. Even though Kuroko does have a uterus, his body may attempt to reject the pregnancy. Also the side effects of pregnancy may be more intense such as the morning sickness and mood swings." Midorima explained. "I have to say that I am more then a little concerned, given that Kuroko has always been a little physically weak, this pregnancy will probably be very strenuous. I would like Kuroko to stay overnight so that we can run a few more tests.  
  
After he finished answering Kise's multitude of questions Midorima excused himself from the room to give the couple some privacy. The two of them sat in silence, both trying to process what they had just been told. Kuroko hadn't said a word the entire time.  It wasn't unusual for Kuroko to be quiet. Being a more introverted person, the bluenette tended be more of a listener  than a talker. Though in this case Kuroko was quiet because finding out that not only did he have a genetically abnormality that made him male and female, but also that because of this abnormality he was now pregnant with the love of his life's child. It was a lot for the bluenette to take in, and honestly he was just to tired to try and think about right now.

"Um Kuro-" Kise started to say, but before he could continue Kuroko cut him off.

"Kise-kun I'm very tired. I'm going to try and sleep for awhile."

"Ok." The blonde said. He leaned over and gave Kuroko a soft loving kiss, then watched as the blue haired boy slowly closed his eyes. Kuroko was just about asleep when he felt the weight on the bed shift. He realized that Kise had gotten up from where he had been sitting.

"Stay." Kuroko said as he reached out and grabbed Kise's hand. The action caught both of them off guard. Kise was surprised, Kuroko didn't usually cling on to him; usually it was the other way around. The blonde had to admit that he kind of like how Kuroko was squeezing his hand so tightly. Kuroko was also surprised by his sudden behavior, it was like his body moved on it's own.  He just assumed that it was because he was feeling a bit vulnerable from the news he had just been given. Kise bent down and kissed the bluenette's forehead.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to tell Aominecchi and Kagamicchi that you are alright and that they can go home." Kise said. Then he saw a brief worried look on Kuroko's face. "Don't worry I won't tell them about the pregnancy. We can tell them that together." Kuroko felt himself relax as the blonde ran his long slender fingers through his blue hair for a minute before making his way to out of the room.

 

Kise found Aomine and Kagami sitting in the waiting room. Kagami was mindlessly flipping through some magazine. It was obvious that he was just looking at the pictures, after all he was far to worried about Kuroko to actually be able to read any of the articles. Aomine was sitting in the chair across from Kagami, scowling with his arms crossed and tapping his foot on the floor so much that his leg was shaking. He was the first of the two to notice that Kise was walking towards them. Immediately Aomine shot up from his chair, Kagami right behind them as they headed towards the blonde.

 

Both of them began asking Kise several questions about Kuroko's condition. Neither one of them knew anything, since neither of them were members of Kuroko's family the nurses wouldn't allow them in the room nor would they tell them anything. Kise assured them that Kuroko was ok, but he didn't give them any specific information about Kuroko's condition. He had promised to keep quite about he pregnancy until they could tell them together.

 

"I don't get it, what's wrong with Tetsu? People who are ok don usually pass out in their kitchens and have to be rushed to the hospital." Aomine said. he was starting to get annoyed with Kise's vague answers and explanation.

 

"Well." Kise hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Midorimacchi said he has an idea of what's going on with Kurokocchi, but he wants to run a few more tests so that he can be sure. So he is going to keep Kurokocchi here over night and we should know by tomorrow." Kise said. He hated the thought of lying to his friends but now that he really though about it, he wasn't being completely dishonest. It was true that Midorima had an idea of how this happened to Kuroko and it was true that he wanted to run more tests and keep Kuroko over night. He was really only being dishonest about the fact that thy already knew what Kuroko's diagnosis was. "You two should just go home for tonight. He is doing fine now, so their is no need for you to stay here and worry."

 

"Tch, fine." Aomine said.

 

"We should at least say goodbye to Kuroko before we leave." Kagami said.

 

"Actually Kurokocchi just feel back to sleep. I'll tell him for you when he wakes up." Kise said. "We'll call you tomorrow when we get home ok."  Aomine and Kagami reluctantly agreed, they said goodbye to Kise then left the hospital. Kise went back to Kuroko's room, he found the bluenette sound asleep in the hospital bed with both of his hands on his stomach. Kise smiled and kneeled down on the floor next to Kuroko's bed. He gently placed his hand on top of Kuroko's hands. The fact that his Kurokocchi was pregnant still didn't seem real yet, but the more Kise thought about it the more excited be became.

 

"I know you probably can't hear me yet." Kise whispered as leaned forward towards Kuroko's stomach. "but, I'm pretty sure I already love you."

 

~XOXO~

 

The next morning Midorima told Kuroko that he was allowed to go home. He prescribed him some prenatal vitamins as well as some other supplements that would help Kuroko during the pregnancy. Midorima also had a box of herbal tea in his hand, he told Kuroko that it should help with his morning sickness; and as luck would have it herbal tea was the lucky item for Aquarius today. They also had scheduled an appointment for Kuroko to have an ultrasound and check up for next week. They both thanked him before leaving the hospital. 

 

Kise unlocked the front door of their house and bot of them were greeted by a very excited puppy. Kuroko picked Nigou up and headed to the living room while Kise went to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. Kise was a little concerned about Kuroko, after all the bluenette hadn't said a word about the pregnancy. He had no idea what was going through his husbands head and that made him uneasy. The blonde meant what he said at the hospital, he already loved their unborn baby and he wanted them to become a family. Kise's biggest fear was that Kuroko wouldn't want to keep the baby. The blonde was startled from his thoughts when he heard Nigou bark. Kise peeked his head around the corner to see what the puppy was barking at. He saw Nigou in Kuroko's arms as they sat on the couch, the puppy was licking Kuroko's face and barking happily.

 

"I'm sorry I worried you Nigou." Kuroko said as he patted the puppy's head. Nigou curled up on Kuroko's lap and seemed perfectly content with sleeping there.  Kise came into the living room a few minutes later and he sat down next to Kuroko on the couch, handing him a cup of tea. The bluenette took a few sips before setting in on the table. Kise rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder and put his hand on Kuroko's stomach.

 

"It's kind of hard to believe that you're going to have a baby." Kise said. He felt Kuroko become tense. "Kurokocchi, what are you thinking. You haven't said anything about the baby since we found out." Kuroko was silent for a moment.

 

"What do you think about me being pregnant Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he looked down at his husbands hand on his abdomen.

 

"Well..." Kise took a deep breath. "I love that the two of us are going to be parents. To actually be able to have a child that is part of you and part of me is amazing. But I'm also scared, because I know that this pregnancy will be hard on you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I hope you chose to keep our baby and start our family together. But I do plan to support any decision you make, because I love you Tetsuya." Kuroko blushed slightly at hearing Kise call him by his first name.

 

"You called me Tetsuya instead of Kurokocchi." Kuroko said trying not to sound as embarrassed as he was.

 

"Yeah. I was thinking that since we are married that it was silly for me to call you Kurokocchi. I was just waiting for the right time to switch and start calling you Tetsuya." Kise explained. "Now stop trying to avoid my question. What are you thinking about the baby?" Kise asked again.

 

"I am not going to have an abortion, nor will I being giving this baby up for adoption." Kuroko said s he looked into Kise's eyes. "I want to have your child...R-Ryouta-kun." Kise's whole face turned bright red at hearing the love of his life call him Ryouta, and after replay that sentence in his head a few times he realized what Kuroko actually said.

 

"Really!" Kise said excitedly as he wrapped his arms around the bluenette and pulled him close, causing Nigou to jump off Kuroko's lap in the process.

 

"Yes." Kuroko said as he hugged Kise back. "Because, even though this baby probably can't hear me yet; I think I already love it." Kuroko couldn't help but smirk as those words came out of his mouth. He had been awake last night when Kise came back into his hospital room, however he wasn't ready to talk about the pregnancy yet so he pretended to still be asleep and that's when he heard Kise say those words to their unborn baby.

 

"EHH! y-you heard me?!" Kise said. He was slightly shocked and a little embarrassed, he hadn't meant for Kuroko to hear him say that. Kuroko nodded his head.

 

"When Midorima-kun first told me I was pregnant my first thought was this can't be happening. I had always wanted us to have children and raise a family, but I didn't know if you wanted that. I was afraid you wouldn't want this baby. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me anymore now that we know I am both male and female. I was filled with uneasy thoughts" Kuroko explained. "When you left the room to find Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun, I decided that if you didn't want us to have this baby I would have an abortion. Even thought in my heart I wanted to keep this bay. So when I heard you say those words I completely relaxed and realized my worries were pointless."

 

"I was worried for the same reasons. I thought because you hadn't said anything you didn't want to keep the baby and I was ready to support that decision." Kise said as he took hold of Kuroko's hand. The two of them stayed quiet for a short time just letting everything truly sink in.

 

"Were having a baby." Kise chuckled as his eyes began to tear up. "I still can't believe it. I love you Tetsuya." Kise said. Kuroko gently wiped Kise's tears away with his thumb.

 

"I love you too Ryouta-kun." Kuroko said. Then the blond leaned down and kissed Kuroko gently and lovingly. The two of them sat cuddled together on the couch for most of the evening, just enjoying each other's company. They would have happily stayed like that if Kise's cell phone hadn't started to buzz. When the blonde checked his phone he saw that he had several messages from both Kagami and Aomine asking how Kuroko was doing and what was wrong with him. Kise and Kuroko decided that they would invite the two of them over for dinner tomorrow night and tell them about the baby.  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a really bad case of writer's block.  
> I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next update

 

"I love you too Ryouta-kun." Kuroko said. Then the blond leaned down and kissed Kuroko gently and lovingly. The two of them sat cuddled together on the couch for most of the evening, just enjoying each other's company. They would have happily stayed like that if Kise's cell phone hadn't started to buzz. When the blonde checked his phone he saw that he had several messages from both Kagami and Aomine asking how Kuroko was doing and what was wrong with him. Kise and Kuroko decided that they would invite the two of them over for dinner tomorrow night and tell them about the baby.   
   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<   
   
The next morning Kuroko's morning sickness was particularly bad. When Kise awoke his blue haired husband was not by his side in bed.  He noticed that the bathroom light was on and he could hear the sound of Kuroko being sick. The blonde rushed to Kuroko's side, just as he did every time since Kuroko had became pregnant. Once the bluenette's nausea had subsided enough that he no longer felt he would be throw up, Kise picked him up bridal style and carried him down the stairs to the living room.  
   
"I can walk on my own Ryouta-kun." Kuroko sighed.  
   
"I know you _can,_ I just want to take care of you. Besides Midorimacchi said that you need to take it easy for a few days." Kise said as he genitally  laid Kuroko down on the couch and covered him up with a blanket. Kuroko saw no point in arguing. If their was one thing Kuroko learned about Kise in all that he had known him, it was that once Kise got an idea in his head there was nothing you could do to change his mind.   
   
Once he was sure Kuroko was comfortable, Kise went into the kitchen to make the bluenette some of the tea that Midorima had given to them to help with the morning sickness. Kuroko sighed to himself as he placed his hand on his abdomen. "If he is the attentive when I'm only three weeks pregnant, what's he going to be like as I get further along?" He thought. This thought made him chuckle, he could already imagine the blonde bending over backwards to do everything for him. Nigou jumped up onto the couch and snuggled next to Kuroko's face, tail wagging happily.  
   
"What's so funny?" Kise asked as he sat Kuroko's tea cup on the table in front of the couch.  
   
"I was just thinking of how overprotective you are going to become throughout the pregnancy." Kuroko said as he sat up and took a sip of his tea. Kise stared at Kuroko slightly confused. Although Kise didn't fully understand why Kuroko found that so funny, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his pregnant husband sitting on the couch sipping tea with a puppy in his lap. His blue hair was still an unruly mess of bed head, even though he had never once changed his sleeping position. Kise sat down right next to Kuroko and rested his head on Kuroko's shoulder.   
   
"So what should we do for dinner tonight since Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are coming over?" Kise asked.  
   
"Sushi." Kuroko said as he set his cup down. This was clearly his first pregnancy craving. Kuroko hardly ever ate sushi.  
   
"Eh! do you have any idea how much sushi we would have to make to feed Aominecchi and Kagamicchi?" Kise said as he sat up and looked at Kuroko like he was crazy. Kuroko saw Kise's point but he suddenly craved sushi and knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he had it.  
   
"The baby seems to really want sushi. It shall be disappointed." Kuroko said.  
   
"Your first pregnancy craving!" Kise said excitedly. "Since you're craving it, I'll make it for you for lunch. But we'll have to make something else for dinner tonight." Kuroko nodded his head, inwardly he was happy that he'd still be able to have sushi.  
   
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
   
 There was a loud knock at the door followed by the unmistakable sound of Kagami and Aomine arguing with eachother like they always did. It was a mystery to everyone how the two of them went from bitter rivals to being lovers; but despite their constant arguing they actually suited eachother perfectly.

"Yo, we're here." Aomine said as he let himself into Kise and Kuroko's home. Behind him Kagami scolded him about how it was rude to just let yourself into someones house, which caused Aomine to roll his eyes.

"Wow, you guys are actually on time for a change." Kise said as he greated them. The two basketball junkies weren't exactly known for their punctuality, however, Kagami was better than Aomine . The former ace of the generation of mericales was almost always late for everything due to his 'I could care less' attitude.

 

"That's because I couldn't take anymore of Bakagami's nagging." Aomine said, causing Kagami t roll his eyes. "So where's Tetsu?"

 

"He's in the living room resting Midorimacchi recommended that they he take it easy for the next few days."The three of them headed towards the living room to sit with Kuroko. The bluenette was sitting on the couch, writing down notes for his latest novel in a  notebook. Since Kise wouldn't let him off the couch for anything other than to use the bathroom, Kuroko figured that he might as well get some work done while waiting for Kagami and Aomine to arrive. Kuroko looked up from his notes as the others entered the living room.

 

 

 

  
“Hello Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun.”

  
“Hey Tetsu, good to see you don’t look like shit anymore.” Aomine said as he sat down in the arm chair next to the couch.

  
“It’s nice to see you too Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said sarcastically as he set his notebook and pencil on the table in front of him. Kuroko, Kagami, and Aomine chatted with each other while Kise went to Check on dinner and get everyone something to drink. He returned with three cans of beer for himself, Kagami and Aomine as well as a glass of water for Kuroko.

  
“You’re not drinking today Kuroko?” Kagami asked as he popped the tab on his own beer. Neither Kagami nor Aomine were surprised to see Kuroko not drinking because he wasn't a big drinker in the first place.

  
“I’m not supposed to have alcohol Kagami-kun.”

  
“What the hell is wrong with you anyway?” Aomine asked. “You still haven't told us.”

  
“Nothing is _wrong_ with me.” Kuroko said a little more defensively than he meant to. Hearing Aomine say ‘what’s wrong with you?’ made Kuroko feel like Aomine was implying that the baby was a bad thing. Kuroko immediately felt guilty though, because he and Kise still hadn't told them about the pregnancy yet. He knew Aomine was just concerned about him, especially after being the one who found him passed out on the kitchen floor a few days prior. Unfortunately what Kuroko said had caused Aomine to lose his temper.

  
“What do you mean nothing’s wrong with you?! Healthy people don't just pass out on the kitchen floor and have to be rushed to the hospital.” Aomine yelled. Kuroko flinched and  protectively around his abdomen.

  
“Aomine! don't yell at Kuroko.” Kagami scolded.

  
Then Kagami, Aomine and Kise all looked  with  a  concerned expressions; the bluenette looked as if he was  about to cry. Kagami and Aomine were shocked. Kise was also a  little suspired, even though he had seen many of Kuroko's expression of emotions, it was rare for him to do it in front of others. Kise rushed to Kuroko's side and wrapped his arms around him.

 

"I'm sorry." Kuroko whispered. Aomine sighed as he got up from his chair walking  towards Kuroko. He placed his hand on Kuroko's right shoulder.

 

"No, don't apologise." Aomine said as he held out his fist to Kuroko the same way he had done in middle school. Kuroko smiled at Aomine's action and bumped his fist against Aomine's for the first time since middle school.

  
 Kise then suggested that all of them move to the kitchen table since dinner should be just about ready. Once the three of them were seated Kise brought out two huge serving dishes full of the stir fry and rice he had made. Kise tripled the recipe knowing that Kagami and Aomine had incredibly large appetites; Kagami especially. The four of them ate while making small talk with each other. Kagami and Aomine desperately wanted to know about Kuroko's condition but after seeing his face in the living room earlier, neither f them wanted to upset the bluenette again. However Kuroko was very perceptive and could tell that the others were walking on egg shells around him.

 

"I think we should tell them now." Kuroko said quiet enough that Kagami and Aomine hadn't heard him.

 

"Kagamicchi, Aominecchi we have something to tell you about Tetsuya's diagnosis." Kise said. The two basketball junkies immediately stopped eating and stared at Kise. "Well you see, um...you might not believe us. At first when Midorimacchi told us I didn't believe it either, but it's not a bad thing. In fact it's a really really good thing." Kise rambled.

 

"Kise will you just tell us already." Aomine sighed as he slumped back in his chair.

 

"Right, well...what I'm trying to say is that Tetsuya is-"

 

"I'm pregnant." Kuroko said interrupting Kise.

 

"Good one Kuroko." Kagami said thinking that he was joking.

 

"I'm serious Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he took another bite of the food on his plate. Aomine glared at him.

 

"We aren't stupid Tetsu, your a guy and guys don't get pregnant." Aomine growled.

 

"I know that you're not stupid Aomine-kun. I'm telling you the truth. There would be no reason for me to make this up." Kuroko said as he placed his left hand on his abdomen. "It's real and it's scary, and most of all it's a miracle. Ryouta-kun and I would like for the two of you to be happy for us." The room was quiet for several minutes before anyone spoke again. After taking a deep breath both Aomine and Kagami asked how it was possible for Kuroko to be pregnant in the first place.

 

Kuroko explained how he was a predominantly male hermaphrodite and how he had internal female reproductive organs, which allowed him to get pregnant. He also explained that because his body was for the most part male, his uterus was fighting to protect the baby against the rest of his body which would try to reject it. This would cause added stress for Kuroko and because he was already physically weaker than most people, it would make this pregnancy even more risky.

 

"So, um how far along are you Kuroko?" Kagami asked. Though he seemed uncomfortable asking.

 

"Midorima-kun said I'm three weeks along."

 

"Three weeks huh." Aomine said with that cocky grin of his. "That means Tetsu got pregnant on the fist or second day of the honeymoon. Not that I'm surprised since the two of you go at it like rabbits. I'll bet you weren't even in the hotel room two minutes before you stated screwing Tetsu's brains out. You guy probably didn't even make it to the bed; probably did it right on the floor after the door was closed."

 

Kise's whole face turned bright red and Kuroko's face even had a light dusting of pink across his cheeks. This was because Aomine's guess wasn't to far off from what actually happened. That night after they arrived in Paris they decided to head straight for the hotel. Once they got to their room Kise closed the door and both of them dropped their luggage. Aomine was correct that they didn't make it to the bed, however they hadn't done it on the floor. Kise had pinned Kuroko against the wall and soon the two of them were completely taken over by passion as Kise made love to Kuroko while he was pressed against the hotel room wall. After they both climaxed Kise carried Kuroko to bed where the two of them made love four more times before Kuroko finally passed out in Kise's arms.

 

"Enough about that." Kise said as he started clearing the plates from the table; trying to change the subject. "Why don't all of you go back to the living room, and I'll bring us all some tea."

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Kise came into the living room with the tea and sat down next to Kuroko on the couch. Kagami was sitting in the arm chair closest to the television and Aomine was laying on the floor teasing Nigou, who was just happy to have someone down on he floor at his level to play with. After about another hour and a half of talking Kuroko started to yawn. He had been up rather early this morning do to his morning sickness and even though Kise had made him rest all day, the bluenette still felt sleepy.

 

"Are you tired?" Kise asked as he pulled Kuroko closer to him on he couch so that he was practically in the blonde's lap. Kuroko nodded and placed his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

 

"You should go up to bed Kuroko, there's no need to force yourself to stay up just because we're here." Kagami said. The red head couldn't help feeling worried about Kuroko. He knew this pregnancy was going to take a toll on his friends body.

 

"I think I'll do that. Good night Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he stood up from the couch.

 

"We should be going anyway." Kagami said.

 

"I'll be up soon, I'm just going to say goodbye Aominecchi and Kagamicchi." Kise said to Kuroko as he kissed his cheek. Kuroko nodded and headed up the stairs.

 

"Thank you for being so understanding about the pregnancy." Kise said to Aomine and Kagami as he walked them to the door.

 

"Congratulations by the way. Since we didn't actually say it before." Kagami said. The three of them said their goodbyes and Kise head up the stairs to their room. Kuroko was already asleep so Kise quietly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Once he was under the covers he felt movement on Kuroko's side of the bed, then he felt Kuroko snuggle up against him. Kise was a bit surprised since Kuroko wasn't usually much of a cuddlier. Soon the Kise drifted off to sleep, just wondering what things would be like as the pregnancy progressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko was now five weeks pregnant and for the first time in days he didn't feel the urge to rush to the bathroom and be sick as soon as he opened his eyes. The bluenette was perfectly content to just lay their in Kise's strong arms. In fact he probably would have spent all day curled up in this position, however, Kuroko had an appointment with Midorima at 10:00am. A few moments later their alarm went off, causing Kise to groan and he rolled over to shut off the horrid beeping sound and was surprised to see that Kuroko was actually still in bed with him for a change.  
   
For the last few weeks, Kuroko's routine seemed to be waking up to the feeling of extreme nausea which in turn caused him to rush to the bathroom and immediately throw up the entire contents of his stomach. If by some miracle the sound of Kuroko being sick didn't wake Kise up, the bluenette would move to the living room couch so that he wouldn't disturb the soundly sleeping blonde. Since Kise would usually wake to find Kuroko either in the bathroom or on the couch, it was a pleasant surprise to still be holding his sweet Tetsuya in his arms.  
   
"Good morning Tetsuyacchi." Kise said. His voice was husky and low as he was making the transition form being asleep to being awake. Kuroko loved the sound of Kise's voice when he first woke up because it sounded so masculine and sexy; it was such a drastic change form the blonde's usual vocal tone.  
   
"Good morning Ryouta-kun." Kuroko said as he softly kissed Kise's lips. The two of them stayed in bed a while longer cuddling and kissing until Kuroko's stomach started to growl.  
   
"I guess somebody is ready for breakfast." Kise teased causing a slight blush to dust Kuroko's pale cheeks.  
   
"Well I'm sure you would be hungry to if you couldn't keep the majority of your food down." Kuroko said as the two of them climbed out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. Kuroko was having a very hard time keeping what he did eat from coming right back up; only about a third of what Kuroko ate actually stayed down. Kise was concerned not only for Kuroko's well being, but the baby's as well. If Kuroko didn't manage to keep his food down than neither him nor the baby would be getting the proper nutrition that they needed. Kise could only hope that as the pregnancy progressed Kuroko's sickness would lessen. After sharing a nice healthy breakfast the two of them showered and got ready to head off to the hospital for Kuroko's appointment.  
   
~XOXO~  
   
Shortly after they arrived at the hospital a nurse called Kuroko's name and showed Kise and Kuroko into the examination room. She told them that Midorima would be in to see them soon. Kise took hold of Kuroko's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Today was going to be Kuroko's first ultrasound appointment and both of them were feeling excited as well as a little nervous. About five minutes later Midorima entered the room and greeted the blonde and bluenette as he set Kuroko's file on the desk.

"Before we begin their is something that we need to go over." Midorima said as he sat down across from the two anxiously awaiting men. "I want the two of you to be aware that given the nature of Kuroko's condition it will be extremely important to keep his case from becoming public knowledge. The media would have a field day if they discovered a male pregnancy case. Therefore your files will be kept under a high level of security."

 "But isn't that what doctor/patient confidentiality is for Midorimacchi?" Kise asked as he tightened his grip on Kuroko's hand.

 "Yes, however in a case such as this it is best to take some extra precautions. This hospitals top priority is taking care of it's patients in everyway possible." Midorima said as he readjusted his glasses.  "Now Kuroko how have you been feeling since these last two weeks?"

 "I haven't been feeling too well actually. My morning sickness has been nearly unbearable, and I've been rather tired."

 "I see. Well there isn't too much that can be done for the morning sickness. In most pregnancies it stops around 2 or 3 months, However their are some who experience it throughout the entire pregnancy. Have you been experiencing any pain or discomfort?"

 "A little bit of cramping first thing in the morning, usually just during the time when I am being sick. Other then that no."

 "Any changes to your sleeping and eating patterns?"

 "I have been eating more but because I've been so sick I haven't been keeping much down. As for sleeping patterns, I'm tired most of the time and have been sleeping more than I normally would."

 "Hmm, I'm going to run a blood test to check your iron levels. I'm suspecting that you might be mildly anemic." Midorima said and he paged on of the nurses to come in and take a blood sample.

 "Is that bad Midorimacchi?" Kise asked, concern evident in his voice. 

 "As long as he takes the supplements I have prescribed for him and eats balanced meals it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Although anemia in males uncommon, it is a symptom many women experience during pregnancy." The nurse finished taking Kuroko's blood sample and left the room taking it to the lab. "Now are you ready for the ultrasound?" 

 Kise and Kuroko both nodded. Once Kuroko was laying on the exam table Midorima had him lift his shirt up, exposing his abdomen. As he put the gel on Kuroko's stomach the bluenette shivered, do to how cold the gel was. After Midorima spent a few minutes looking at the monitor he made a few notes in Kuroko's file and then turned to address the two men who had no idea what they were looking at.

  "My hypothesis about you having female reproductive organs was correct. If you look here and here these are the edges of Kuroko's uterus. And this little thing here, that's your baby" Midorima said as he used his fingers to draw a circle on the screen around where the baby was. Kise and Kuroko were speech less. They were going to be daddies and for the first time since finding out about the pregnancy it actually started to feel real.

"Midorimacchi what about the heart beat? I don't here it"

"At this stage in pregnancy that's normal. The baby is only about the size of a sesame seed right now, so you won't be able to hear the heart beat for a few weeks yet."

Kuroko was still silently starring at the image of his and Kise's baby on the monitor. The miracle of life was truly a magical thing and for Kuroko to be apart of it was the most amazing  thing he had ever experienced. It was so beautiful that he felt his eyes well up with tears. Only in his wildest dreams did Kuroko think he'd be able to have a family with the man he loved and now that it was a reality it was a little overwhelming.

"Tetsuya, babe what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kise asked as he squeezed the bluenettes hand.

"It's so...beautiful" Kuroko said as he wiped his tears away with his free hand.

"It's normal for parents to become emotional during the ultrasound." Midorima said. Then he handed Kuroko a few tissues. " I'll print off a picture for the two of you to take home and schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you Midorima-Kun"

~XOXO~

As they were driving home from the hospital Kuroko never once took his eyes off of the ultrasound picture. He was so absorbed in the image of his  five week old baby that he didn't even realize that Kise had parked the car, in fact it wasn't until the blonde had opened Kuroko's door did the bluenette notice that they were home.  When they entered the house the two men were greeted by a very excited puppy, who was happy to have his master home.

Kise watches as Nigou barked happily following Kuroko into the kitchen. He thought it was cute to watch the little husky pup desperately try to gain the attention he wanted from the bluenette, who at that moment, was busy putting the ultrasound picture on the refrigerator.  It seemed that Nigou was tired of patiently waiting, so he began to whine and paw at Kuroko's legs. Kuroko looked down and saw Nigou's pouty face staring up at him. _'I guess they call it a "puppy dog pout" for a reason'_ Kuroko thought to himself as he squared down to Nigou's level.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you Nigou." He said as he scratched behind the puppy's ears. "How about we take you for a walk to make it up to you." Nigou barked a few times and licked Kuroko's face which the bluenette interpreted as a yes.

"Are you sure your up for a walk Tetsuyacchi?" Kise asked. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"I'm feeling much better today. I think a walk in the park would be  a nice change of pace." Kuroko said as he got Nigou's leash out of the hall closet. Kuroko was actually pretty eager to get out of the house considering he had been feeling so sick that he hadn't  even had the energy to get up off the couch. The poor bluenette was starting to go a bit stir crazy. Kuroko fastened the leash to Nigou's collar and then the three of them headed off to the park

~XOXO~

Kise and Kuroko walked hand in hand down the path while Nigou trotted happily along with them, every now and then stopping to sniff a patch of grass or run as far ahead as the leash would allow him to go. The blonde and bluenette were really enjoying their walk but, for different reasons. Kuroko was just happy to be out of the house and doing something other then being wrapped around a toilet or a trash bin; and Kise was just happy to finally see his husband get some of his energy back. The blonde had to admit that he was starting to get increasingly worried about Kuroko's health as well as the baby's. It was good to see him feeling better. Kise and Kuroko continued their walk, chatting about the weather and Kise's upcoming photo shoot, but their conversation was interrupted by Nigou who began barking excitedly as he tried to run towards the cause of his sudden excitement. When both Kise and Kuroko looked in the direction Nigou was pulling the leash they noticed Kagami and Aomine, who where involved in an intense game of one-on-one at the street basketball court that was just up ahead. 

The three of them walked over  and stopped when they reached the fence that surrounded the court. Neither Kagami nor Aomine seemed to notice the blonde, the bluenette or the puppy. The two basketball junkies were far to absorbed in their game, and from the looks of it Aomine was winning. Nigou began to bark again and jump up so that his front paws were against the fence, his tail wagging happily as he watched the two familiar men play with everything they had. Since Kagami was uncomfortable around dogs his body went rigid for a minute when he heard the sound of barking so close to where he was. When he glanced towards the sound he saw Kuroko, Kise and Nigou watching them from the fence.

"Kuroko, Kise what are you guys doing here?" Kagami asked as he abandoned Aomine and headed towards the fence.

"We were taking Nigou for a walk and he spotted the two of you so we came over to say hello." Kuroko said.

"Are you ladies gonna stand around and gab all day or are you gonna get your asses over here and play?" Aomine called out while spinning the basketball on his finger before passing it to Kise.

"But Aominecchi, Testsuyacchi can't play because of the baby remember." Kise said as he caught the ball.

"Tch. Then we'll play two-on-one. You and Kagami against me. Bakagami needs all the help he can get if he wants to beat me."

"Oi bastard, I was only down by 6 points." Kagami growled. As the two of them continued arguing about the pervious game as well as who was the better basketball player, Kuroko nudged Kise's arm to get his attention.

"You should go play with them Ryouta-kun."

"Are you sure?" Kise asked. To be honest Kise really did want to play with Kagami and Aomine. It had been months since Kise played basketball with either of them; but the blonde didn't want Kuroko to feel left out just because he was pregnant. 

"Yes I'm sure. Nigou and I will just sit over here and watch." Kise gave Kuroko a kiss on the forehead then ran over to break up the argument between Aomine and Kagami so they could start their game. Kuroko and Nigou both went and sat down on the ground near the edge of the basketball court, the bluenette and husky puppy happily watching Kise and Kagami take on Aomine.

 The three of them had been playing for about 10 minutes and even though it was two against one, Aomine was still winning by about eight points. It didn't look like any of them were willing to give up any time soon though. Kuroko didn't seem to mind, he was enjoying himself watching the game; unfortunately Nigou was starting to get restless. They puppy kept pacing back and forth along the fence, and that's when it happened. A small white bird had landed on the court just a few feet away from where Kuroko and Nigou were sitting. This caused Nigou to get excited and lunge towards the bird, and since Kuroko had loosened his grip on Nigou's leash the little husky pup managed to run after the bird as the leash slipped through the bluenette's fingers. Kuroko quickly got to his feet and started to chase after Nigou, who at this point had managed to get out of the basketball court and back into the park. Do to his lack of presence he managed to follow the puppy out of the court without the other thee even noticing; though Kuroko wasn't to surprised since they were in the middle of a basketball game. ' _I'll be back before they even realize I'm gone'_ Kuroko thought too himself.

 Kuroko chased Nigou up over the hill and into the main area of the park. Nigou was under a big tree with his front paws up against the trunk, barking a the bird who had landed in it's nest. When he finally caught up to the puppy he grabbed the leash tightly and slumped down against the tree trunk. He had used quite a bit of energy running after Nigou and needed a minute to catch his breath.

 "Nigou you shouldn't run off like that. That was bad." Kuroko scolded. When Nigou heard the word bad his ears flattened and he laid down next to Kuroko, giving his hand a few licks as an apology.  Kuroko smiled and scratched Nigou behind the ears before standing back up. He was about to head back to the basketball court when something caught his eye.

 Just down the hill near the children's playground Kuroko saw a family of three. The father was squatting a few feet away from the mother who was holding onto the toddler's hands and encouraging her to walk towards her father. The little girl giggled as her father made silly faces at her. She took a few steps with her mothers help; both parents encouraging her and telling her who good she was doing. Kuroko could here the father saying "come to daddy", the bluenette couldn't take his eyes off of them and even unconsciously placed his hand on his abdomen. He was completely taken in by this little family. 

 "Tetsyacchi! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. " Kise called out when he spotted his husband standing at the top of the hill under one of the trees. Shortly after Kuroko had left the court, Kise, Aomine and Kagami decided to take a break. That's when they noticed that Kuroko and Nigou weren't siting where he had been when the game started. Kise immediately got worried and started looking for them.  "Tetsuya?"

 Kise noticed that Kuroko didn't even acknowledge him and walked closer to see what Kuroko was looking at. When Kise got to where Kuroko was standing he saw the little family teaching their baby girl how to walk. By this time the mother had let go the little girl's hands  and she was walking on her own. She managed to take two of three step before she fell forward into her daddy's arms. Kise smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist and rested his chin on top of Kuroko's head. Both of them watched as the man placed the little girl in her stroller. Then the little family started to leave the park.

 "Do you think we'll be as happy a family as they are?" Kuroko asked, his eyes still focused on the three of them as they got further out of sight.

 "No I don't." Kise said. "Because we'll be happier." Kise's words made Kuroko's heart fill with joy and for the first time since finding out about the pregnancy Kuroko felt like everything would turn out just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

_~Time Skip 5 Weeks Later~_  
_(Kuroko is 10 Weeks Pregnant)_  
  
It was earily afternoon when Kise got home from a meeting with his agent about his work schedule for the next few weeks. As he walked through the front door he called out for Kuroko but the only response he received was silence. Kise checked all of the rooms downstairs and after still not finding the bluenette, Kise figured that Kuroko must be upstairs.  
  
"Testsuyacchi?" Kise called as he walked up the stairs; but the bluenette still didn't respond. Kise opened the door to their bedroom and found Kuroko sound asleep on his back in the middle of their bed. The blonde was struck with a playful idea as to how he would wake up his sleeping husband. He quietly tip-toed over to the end of the bed  and very carefully climbed onto it so that the bed wouldn't shift to much. Kise crawled up to Kuroko and gently positioned himself so that he was straddling Kuroko's hips, pausing his actions only long enough to make sure he hadn't woken the bluenette. Kise slowly leaned down an started to place soft kisses along Kuroko's neck, starting at Kuroko's collar bone and working his way up to Kuroko's sensitive ear. The blonde smirked when he heard Kuroko moan softly.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head, it's almost 2:30 in the afternoon." Kise whispered just before nibbling on Kuroko's ear.  
  
"Mmm, Ryouta-kun?" Kuroko moaned softly as he started to wake up. Kise took advantage of the fact that Kuroko's mouth was open and used it as an opportunity to slide his tongue in and kiss Kuroko deeply.  After a few minutes of kissing Kise climbed off Kuroko and laid down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Decided to take another afternoon nap. Pregnancy seems to be making you lazy Tetsuyacchi."  Kise teased as he ran his fingers through messy blue hair. Even though it was only a short nap Kuroko still managed to end up with his characteristic bed head.  
  
"I actually didn't plan to have a nap today." Kuroko said as he yawned slightly. "I was trying to tidy up in here when I started to feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I only meant to lay down until it passed.  Though it seems I fell asleep."  
  
"Eh! Sharp pain, are you ok? Should we call Midorimacchi? What if its serious?" Kise said frantically as he sat up.  
  
"Ryouta-kun calm down, I'm fine now. There's no need to bother Midorima-kun." Kise didn't seem satisfied with Kuroko's response, but decided not to push the issue. Kuroko could be rather stubborn so there wasn't much point in Kise trying to argue with him. However Kise couldn't shake the feeling that they should call Midorima just in case. Kise was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Kuroko's stomach growl.  
  
"Hmm, what does our sweet little baby want for lunch?" Kise asked as he placed his hand on Kuroko's abdomen. Kuroko stated that the baby wanted something from Maji burger. The two of them got off the bed and headed off to the restaurant.  Kuroko was looking froward to going out. For the last few weeks he hadn't been out of the house much unless it was for a doctors appointment or taking Nigou for a quick walk around the block.

~XOXO~

When they arrived at the restaurant Kuroko sat down at their usual table while Kise would go to order their food.

"Do you want want what you usually get?" Kise asked. Kuroko nodded his head, but just as Kise was about to walk up to the counter Kuroko tugged on Kise shirt sleeve.

"Extra pickles on the burger." Kuroko said.

"Extra pickles? But you don't like pickles." Kise said with a confused look on his face. That's when it dawned on him, this had to be a pregnancy craving. Otherwise their was no way Kuroko would eat pickles. A few minutes later Kise returned with their food. After Kise sat down and unwrapped his food  he took the pickles off of his own burger and gave them to Kuroko.  Kuroko smiled slightly then  put Kise's pickles on his burger and took a bite.

"Hehe." Kise chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Kuroko asked.

"We'll based on all of your pregnancy cravings so far it seems that our baby likes sushi, pickles, deep fried shrimp dipped in BBQ sauce, blueberry pancakes, and pizza topped with anchovies."  Kise said causing Kuroko to blush slightly.

"You've been keeping track of that?" Kuroko questioned then took a sip of his vanilla milkshake.

"Yup. I've also been keeping track of what the baby doesn't seem to like." It made Kuroko happy to know that Kise was so interested and involved that he remembered something as silly as what foods Kuroko had cravings for. The two of them ate the rest of their lunch while participating in small talk.

 Once they were finished Kuroko asked if they could go to the book store so he could get a few of the "what to expect when you're expecting" pregnancy books. Kuroko thought it would be best if the two of them were as prepared as possible. Kise agreed that it was a good idea and the two of them got into Kise's car and headed over to the shopping district which had one of the best bookstore's in the city. As they continued to drive Kuroko suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, similar to the one from this morning. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and made a small noise of discomfort which got Kise's attention.

 "Tetsuya are you ok?" Kise asked.

 "I'm alright." Kuroko said trying to reassure Kise.  However it wasn't to convincing when another wave of pain caused Kuroko to reposition himself in his seat and let out another slight groan of discomfort.

 "Are you sure? We can always go to the bookstore tomorrow, we don't have to go today if you aren't feeling well."

 "I'm fine, I think I just ate too much." Kuroko said. The pain he was feeling now was a bit worse than what it felt like earlier today, but Kuroko was sure it would pass on it's own just like it had before. Kuroko was sure he could tolerate it during their quick trip to the bookstore.

 A few minutes later Kise parked the car and the two of them walked into the store and over to the parenting book section. It seemed that they had picked a good time to come because there weren't very many other people there today. Both Kise and Kuroko picked browsed through the books, occasionally picking them up and skimming through the contents. Kuroko picked up one of the books and started to read the back of it when all of a sudden he was hit with an overwhelming pain in his abdomen. In fact the pain was so strong it caused him to drop the book he had been holding onto the floor. This action caught Kise's attention and he immediately became shocked when he saw the look of pure pain on Kuroko's face.

 "Tetsuya?" Kise said as he went to reach out and comfort his husband, but before he could even touch him Kuroko clutched the front of Kise's shirt in his hand and leaned against him as he let out pain filled noises.  

 "R-Ryouta-kun it h-hurts." Kuroko said in shaky breaths. Then another wave of pain overtook the pregnant bluenette, causing him to cry out in agony as he started to slide down towards the floor while burying his face in Kise's chest. Kise wrapped his arms tightly around Kuroko and eased him down so that he was on the floor and Kuroko was in his lap. The blonde's eye then widened in shock when he looked down an noticed that their was blood on the front of his shirt. As gently as he could, Kise lifted Kuroko's head to and noticed that the blood was coming from Kuroko's nose.  Kise positioned Kuroko's head so that his forehead was on Kise's left shoulder as he carefully pinched the end of Kuroko's nose to try and stop the bleeding; while at the same time trying to remain as calm as he could. Another wave of pain caused the bluenette to cry out in pain again this time loudly enough that a few of the bookstore employees rushed over to see what was wrong.

 "Call an ambulance! Hurry!" Kise yelled. A short time later two paramedics came over to them and prepared to get Kuroko onto the stretcher. Since Kuroko refused to let go of Kise, the blonde had to assist the paramedics in getting Kuroko to lay on the stretcher. The whole time Kuroko cried out in immense pain and had a death grip on the sleeve of Kise's shirt which was now stained with the blood from Kuroko's nose bleed.  The pain was too much for Kuroko to take causing him to pass out while the ambulance was on it's way to the hospital.

 ~XOXO~

 As the ambulance pulled into the hospital another wave of pain even worse than the others caused Kuroko to reawaken and scream; startling Kise and the paramedics. The paramedics quickly got Kuroko out of the ambulance and started rushing him to the emergency area, while Kise ran along right beside them since Kuroko had once again resumed his death grip on Kise's sleeve. 

 When the rounded the corner they were met by Midorima, who the paramedics had contacted after Kise informed that that he was Kuroko's primary doctor. The hospital staff took over for the paramedics and told Kise he wasn't allowed to follow them. Kise tried to protest saying that he wasn't going to leave Kuroko's side while he was in so much pain, but Midorima stern expression as he told Kise to wait in the waiting room for now was enough to make Kise agree. As they tried to wheel the stretcher away Kuroko grip on Kise's sleeve was so tight that he actually managed to tare it. Midorima and the nurses wheel Kuroko down the hall, leaving Kise standing in the middle of the hallway alone. His shirt covered in blood, his left sleeve was torn and his eyes began to well up with tears; because all he could do was stand there and wait.

 The blonde backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor placing his head on his knees. His tears began to fall as he thought about his blue haired husband and their precious unborn baby. What was happening? Was Kuroko loosing the baby? Was Kuroko going to be ok? Kise couldn't stand all of the negative thoughts that were running through his mind. He couldn't stand being alone while Kuroko was going through so much pain, while there was the possibility of them loosing the baby that they both already loved with all their hearts.

  **To Be Continued....**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been hours since Kuroko and Kise arrived at the hospital; and Kise still hadn't heard any news about his husband and baby's condition. A nurse had found Kise sitting in the hallway, crying his eyes out, and helped him calm down enough to move to the waiting room where he was now currently sitting. The blonde was sitting in one of the chairs with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. His tears were still slowly falling from his eyes as he rested his head on his knees. It was agony to wait helplessly like this; the only thing Kise wanted to do was run to Kuroko's room and wrap his arms tightly around the bluenette until everything was alright again. 

After another hour Midorima finally made his way into the waiting room and tapped on Kise's shoulder. When the blonde looked up at Midorima, he started to cry harder. He was about to start asking Midorima a hundred questions about Kuroko's condition, but as soon as he opened his mouth Midorima stopped him and asked Kise to follow him to the recovery room Kuroko was in. The two of them then entered the private recovery room and Kise saw Kuroko laying on the hospital bed. The bluenette was sound asleep. He had an IV drip hooked up to his left arm; Kise also noticed that their were two other machines that were keeping track of Kuroko's vital signs. Kuroko looked so weak and fragile, it caused Kise to gasp slightly. 

 "Midorima...what h-happened?" Kise asked. Midorima knew Kise had to be incredibly worried about Kuroko, because Kise only ever dropped the "cchi" from his friends names if the situation was serious.

 "Do you remember a few weeks ago when I told the two of you that Kuroko's body might try and reject the baby?" Midorima asked. Kise's eyes widened in horror as he turned his head towards Midorima.

 "Oh god...P-please don't tell me he...he l-lost the baby." Kise said in shaky breaths.

 "No he didn't. Your baby is surprisingly strong." Midorima said. "As I was saying, we have just witnessed Kuroko's body's first attempt try to reject the baby. Because he is predominantly male his body wants to rid itself of the fetus as well as Kuroko's uterus. The good news is that your baby is very strong and successfully fought back. The unfortunate news is that due to the increased stress Kuroko's other organs are at risk for being damaged. In this case the cause of his abdominal pain was appendicitis and we had to remove his appendix."

 "What caused his nose bleed?" Kise asked.

 "Most likely another side effect of the increased stress. We'll preform a CT scan once he wakes up just to be sure though." Midorima said. "Kise, you should be prepared for the fact that as Kuroko gets further along Kuroko's body will likely try harder to reject the baby. Also the likelihood of him carrying this baby to term are only 20%-35% and if Kuroko continues to become weakened by the stress the baby is putting on his body there is a 40%-50% chance that Kuroko won't live through the birth."

 Kise didn't say anything, after all what was there to say. Their unborn baby was most likely going to be premature and his beloved husband might not live through this. Kise just stared at the bluenette, not sure what to do or what to say. Kise asked Midorima if he could give him some time alone with Kuroko. Midorima agreed and left the room closing the door behind him. Kise walked over and sat in the chair next to Kuroko's bed. The blonde gently held Kuroko's hand and waited for the moment the bluenette opened his eyes.

 ~XOXO~

 "Ryouta-kun?" Kuroko said in a soft voice as he woke up and saw the blonde sitting next to his bed.

 "Hey sleepy head. How do you feel?" Kise said trying to somewhat hide his uneasy feelings.

 "Sore." Kuroko said as he readjusted his position on the bed. Then Kise noticed Kuroko's eyes widen as he placed his hand softly on his stomach. "Ryouta-kun did I have a miscarriage?"

 "No no, you didn't Tetsuya no." Kise said as he moved closer to Kuroko and gave him a few kisses on his forehead. "It was appendicitis, you had to have your appendix removed." The blonde noticed Kuroko visibly relax and whisper 'thank god' to himself. Kise was getting ready to tell Kuroko what Midorima had told him, when the green haired doctor walked into the room. After giving Kuroko a quick check up he asked the two of them if they would like to do an ultrasound; he also mentioned that they would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. Kise and Kuroko agreed. Both of them felt that they needed to hear their baby's heartbeat just to help them fully believe the baby was doing ok.

 After a few minutes the only sound that could be heard in the room was the very strong heartbeat of Kise and Kuroko's baby. Both Kise and Kuroko's eyes welled up with tears as steady thump thump thump continued to come through the speakers. The blonde and bluenette both agreed that this had to be their new favourite sound in the world. After Midorima made them a recording of the ultrasound he explained to Kuroko everything he had explained to Kise earlier, and that if they wanted to terminate the pregnancy that was still an option at this point. Kuroko said he understood but after hearing their baby's heartbeat he was 110% set on keeping their baby. Kise didn't say a word, he already loved their baby but he didn't want to lose Kuroko in the process; the poor blonde was so confused.

 "Ryouta-kun what are you thinking?" Kuroko asked.

 "I love our baby but...I don't want to lose you Tetsuya."

 "You wont I promise." Kuroko said as he grabbed Kise's hand. "I'm going to give birth to this baby and we will raise it together. I'll stay strong for you and I'll stay strong for our baby. You wont lose either of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would appreciate your feedback so please leave a comment :) I will try to update this story as often as I can!


End file.
